Smut University 2012
by SilverAnemone13
Summary: PWP. It's that simple. Written for the last assignment "Orgasm me to bits and then the end" for Smut U 2012. Leah/Emmett. AH and AU.
1. Orgasm me to bits and then the end

******Assigment 10**: Write an orgasm scene, and if you'd like an extra challenge, do it in 500 words or less.

**AN: I did try to keep it under 500 words, but Leah just had 40 more words that she demanded be in the story.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Leah's POV **

"God, I want you," he breathed while climbing on top of me. _You want me? Gee, I couldn't tell by the giant boner standing at attention__ or the fact that you've said the exact same thing five times since we left the club__. _

I didn't say anything of course. I just kissed him to make him shut up. Why do guys always say that women talk too much?

He parted my thighs with his rough hands, smoothly moved his hands up my ribcage and settled them on the swell of my breasts. _Nice move._ This is why I continue to hook up with Emmett. He might talk a little too much, but he fucking knows what he's doing.

He started kissing down my neck and collarbone, while I scratched his back and moaned.

"You got a condom?" I asked. The foreplay was fine and stuff—like a salmon appetizer before the steak—but I wanted to get to the main event.

"Already on," he replied. When the fuck did he do that? Well, I repeat; he fucking knows what he's doing.

"Perfect." I wrapped my legs around his torso and ground my hips against his. He groaned and pressed me down into the mattress, while crushing his lips to mine.

His cock slid between my folds easily, driving me wild with desire. He's been teasing me with foreplay for the last half an hour and I'm ready for him to just get on with it.

Just as I was about to flip us over and do it myself, he entered me in one fluid motion, making me gasp and tighten my legs around him. As my back arched, he brought his hands to the small of my back and held me to him as he began rocking slowly in and out of me.

The angle was fucking fantastic for fucking. It made him go deep, and the friction against my clit made me a panting mess in no time.

He leaned down, capturing a nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, before sucking sharply. I arched my back further and let out a sound between a yelp and a moan.

He began thrusting harder, but not faster—still trying to prolong our orgasms. It didn't matter what he did at this point. A few more thrusts and I would be gone. The need was just too intense.

I could feel the sensations starting in my abdomen and spreading throughout my body. I gripped his hair tightly and pushed his face into my neck. Knowing I was nearly there, he thrust faster.

"Fuuu—" I silenced as the orgasm ripped through my body—starting at my abdomen, spreading to my toes and my chest.

Emmett lifted his head from my neck as my hands grew weak, and kissed me forcefully and sloppily. He was still pounding into me, trying to achieve his own orgasm. A few thrusts later, he stilled inside of me, and with a few following, uneven thrusts, he came. We weren't kissing anymore, and I just laid there in ecstasy, watching him. If I hadn't just blissed out, his expression would surely had done the job. It was unbelievably sexy.

And always made me want for round two.

* * *

**AN: And yes, round two may follow in a few months. A oneshot thingy kind of crept into my mind with this pairing/setting, and won't leave me alone. Put it on alert if you like. **

**I would love some feedback. This is my first time writing hetero smut. **


	2. Author's Note

**AN: Since I have followers to this story (I'm really flattered by that btw.) I just wanted to let you know that a story is in the making with this pairing. It will include happenings before the sex-scene and happenings after. It will only be a oneshot, but a long one. **

**I made a banner to inspire myself, but also so you can see what it's about. And since you can't link stuff here (stupid, really) you can find it on my profile. **

**Any questions; please PM me or leave a review. I already outlined the story, but suggestions are always welcome. **

**On another note: it would be awesome if you'd check out my oneshot written for the Mix N' Match contest. I was finally allowed to post it on my profile. The pairing is Emmett/Seth and it's really fluffy. **

**Love,**

**SilverAnemone13**


End file.
